<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>carefree by burstaffinity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273592">carefree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burstaffinity/pseuds/burstaffinity'>burstaffinity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burstaffinity/pseuds/burstaffinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis makes some observations about Ignis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>carefree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know, for as long as I’ve known you, I don’t think I ever would have called you youthful. You always seemed so stern, official. Even when we were kids. I’d try to drag you out of it, but you always found a way to slip back into that “adviser” persona of yours. To tell you the truth? It kinda made me sad. I knew <em>why</em> you were doing it. You were my adviser, you had a job… But that’s the thing. You were just a kid, with a <em>job</em> -- one that took up almost your entire day. Not even I had to be “on” all day, and I’m the crown prince!</p>
<p>So the only way to get you to snap out of that was to talk you into kissing me.</p>
<p>That really wasn’t my <em>intention</em>, but… if it’s your job to be my adviser, then I guess it’s my job to get you to relax. It’s a real nice balance we’ve got going here, Specs; and I’m not gonna lie, I get a lot out of seeing you relax, too. It’s… not just the kissing. It’s. The way you get so <em>into it</em> when you watch me play a game, or when you play a game yourself. Or when I’m playing and something reminds you of a fact you had stored in your head for some reason, maybe no reason, but it’s there and you let me know about it with this huge grin on your face. Like you don’t even give a shit. And in those moments, you don’t. You don’t have a care in the world. It’s just you and me and the TV screen and a couple of controllers and nothing else. You’re <em>carefree</em>.</p>
<p>You’ve always been weighed down by, cares, concerns. Just. <em>Things</em>. Even when we went out stargazing together you still seemed so saddled by all the little things in your head. What’s going to happen when the King finds out? How are we going to get back unnoticed? When I’d see you in the morning you already had a million things on your mind. You never just got to be <em>young</em>. So it… kind of stings, watching you have those moments of being carefree and thinking, gods, how many moments has he had like these in his life?</p>
<p>But I’m glad you’re having those moments now, and I’m glad I’ve been there for them. I’m glad I got to share them with you. I’m glad I get to see how animated you get when you’re excited about something, when you’re <em>finally </em>able to tell someone that little nugget of knowledge you’ve had tucked away in that busy head of yours. Maybe some people might find it annoying, but… Not me. As long as you’re not nagging me to eat a vegetable you can keep talking all you want. I’ll listen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>